Many railway signals are known. However, a typical railway signal may use an incandescent bulb. In addition to better and readily available alternative bulbs such as LEDs and other light sources, an improvement on the typical screw in bulb may help ease the maintenance associated with the railway lamp device. Typical railway signals may typically house a lamp receptacle for receiving a lamp with a screw-in base. In some circumstances, such receptacles may pose a maintenance concern.
These and other aspects of known railway signals may present installation and maintenance challenges of the railway signals. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for efficiently retrofitting a bulb or lamp of a railway signal.